Helping Danielle
by soulful100
Summary: Danny suddenly finds Danielle bruised and beaten. What happened? No PP. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

"DIE GHOST BOY!" screamed Maddie.

I sighed. It was the same routine everday. Evil ghost comes, we fight, evil ghost loses and gets sucked into the Fenton Thermus, I get blamed for damage and my parents come and try to shoot me down. Seriously, can't I even get _ONE DAY _off?

My thoughts were cut shot as a blast from my mom narrowly missed and singed my suit.

"Oh come on! This is my best suit!" Well technically it was my only suit. It somehow managed to magically repair itself whenever I became Phantom.

"Get back here Inviso-bill!" my Dad shouted as I flew away.

"My name is NOT Inviso-bill! It's Danny Phantom! At least get THAT right!" I retorted. But I knew it was hopeless, it has already been a year since the accident and they _still_ somehow got my alter-ego's name wrong.

I quickly flew back to school and after making sure that no one was looking, two white rings rings appeared around my waist and spread to the rest off my body.

In a flash, I became Danny Fenton. Honestly speaking they really wasn't such a big difference between Fenton and Phantom. Besides, the clothes and the eyes, we were excally the same. I was suprised that after one whole year of being Phantom only my sister Jazz could figue it out.

After making another check, I turned around and quickly run to class. Lancer was not going to be happy, I practically skipped half the period!

"I see that you're back Mr. Fenton. Now would you please get back to your desk so that we may continue." Stated Mr. Lancer.

I sighed again. I had no idea what the lesson was about. Usually Tucker and Sam would help me take notes while I was gone, but Tucker was sick and Sam had to go with her parents to some meeting in another state.

Suddenly I had this pulsing pain in my head, it was like my brain was going to explode.

"Are you okay Mr. Fenton?" asked Mr. Lancer with an unusual hint of care in his voice.

Then as quickly as it came, the pain dissipated.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"If you say so." Stated Lancer as he went back to his normal voice.

That was strange, I hope that was just

_**OHLOOKYTHEFIRSTOFMANYLINEBREAKS!**_

Hours later, I was walking home alone. The sudden head pains had come and gone a few times. But I had this feeling in my gut that something was wrong.

"Haah" I muttered as my ghost sense went off. Oh great, something to add to my list of troubles.

Hiding behind a dumpster, I quickly changed and flew off.

After flying around for a few minutes, I spotted something in an alleyway.

Descending down, I went to take a closer look.

The person looked tired and beaten, with bruises all over her body. She wore a dirty blue hoodie with a pair of red shorts and a battered red snowcap. Her hair was filthy and tied in a ponytail. With a sudden wave of realization, I knew who she was.

"DANIELLE!"

Dani looked up and smiled meekly. "Hey Danny…" she said before drifting into unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go people. What happened to Dani? Just so you all know Phantom planet has not and will not happen. Also this is after D-stabilized Review Please!.


	2. Decisions

"_DANIELLE!"_

_Dani looked up and smiled meekly. "Hey Danny…" she said before drifting into unconsciousness._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Great. Just great. What the heck am I supposed to do now? Not that I'm not worried about Dani or anything, but I have no idea what to do or where or go! Sam and Tucker are out of the question, they aren't even in town!

Valarie is another option. After all she did help me stabilize Dani when she came back the last time and became her friend. But with her 'shoot first, ask questions never' policy on ghosts, I have a feeling that Dani will only get worse if I leave her in Valarie's care.

I could go to the hospital, but seeing 'Public ghost enemy number 1' carying a 12-year-old girl would definitely raise a few questions. Not to mention that if they do a blood test they would find out about her half-dead status which would lead to her and my secret being revealed and we will most likely be chased out of town with my incredibly 'wonderful' reputation.

Maybe Clockwork could help, but knowing him it was unlikely that he could even if he wanted too. Not after that time that when Clockwork let him go back in time and he had accidently created an alternate timeline where Vlad had married his _mother_. It was weeks ago and it still freaked him out! Anyway after that, the observers had been keeping their eyes on him, I mean eye. Besides he was the Master of All Time who had a job to do, Clockwork had secretly told him that something was happening and requested not to be disturbed unless it was absolutely necessary.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I clutched my head in agony; it was as though an elephant had just landed on my head, gave birth and was jumping up and down before attaching a bomb and letting it explode! As I fell onto the ground, it seemed that Danielle was suffering too, more so than me it seemed. Whatever Dani was going through, I was experiencing it as well. At least now I knew what was causing my headaches, but what on _earth_ was going on with Danielle?

Sigh. I only have one last choice left, I just hope that I won't regret it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for this for this chapter, I'm so sorry that its short but at least I'll update everyday! Promise! Special thanks to _**Makoto Kal-El, Luiz42 bluebug119 sweet NE and sweet NE **_for reviewing and adding me on their story alert! Review please!


	3. Unnamed chapter 2

Soul: Holy shit I forgot to put the disclaimer here the last chapter!

*lawyers get ready to sue*

Soul: SHIT! Well here it goes **I do not own DANNY PHANTOM, Butch Hartman does. **There. Get away lawyers!

Lawyers: Awwww.

Soul: Well now that that's done with. On with the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sigh. I only have one last choice left, I just hope that I won't regret it._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man is she heavy! Remind me to ask Dani to cut back a little when this is over.

I was currently flying over the city, carrying Dani bridal style.

I just hope that nobody looks up and misunderstands this, the last thing I need on my plate is to think that I'm dating.

"Oh my gosh! The ghost kid is kidnapping a poor little twelve-year-old girl!" shouted a random passer-by below."

"We need to him away from her before that ghost hurts her!"

This just reeks, well at least nothing _worse_ can happen now can it?

"Let go of the girl you ecto-plasmic scum!" shouted a Guy in White as he blasted me with lasers.

The universe just loves to prove me wrong doesn't it.

_**BEWARETHELINEBREAKSOFBREAKING**_

After losing the Guys in White, I quickly headed back to my original destination.

'_Thank goodness for invisibility and intangibility' _I thought.

Dani is not doing well, she appeared to be, and probably is, in great pain. Her whole body is sweating profusely and I can feel a constant pulse of pain in my brain.

Why does Dani have to suffer so much? Sure she's a clone, but she is still a human being, albeit one with ghost powers. As if almost being killed by Vlad isn't enough, she hasn't even been alive for more than a few short months for crying out loud!

Pulling out of my thoughts, I realized that we were approaching that large neon signboard, Dani could finally get the help she so needed.

_**LOOKTHEBREAKINGOFLINES**_

After changing back into Daniel Fenton, I quietly made sure that Dani was still sleeping as I opened the door.

"Mom?" I said.

"What is it Danny?" replied my Mom as she came out of the kitchen. I hope she isn't cooking dinner tonight, her food would most likely make Dani worse. Her eyes widened as she looked at the thing in my arms.

"What happened to her?" she asked as her maternal instincts kicked in.

"Um this is Danielle," I explained to my Mom, "I found her on the street and she's sick. Can we help her?"

My baby blue eyes met light violet as I looked at my mom pleadingly. Please say yes mom, we have to help her.

"You poor thing." She said to Danielle.

"Danny, bring her up to the Op. center. There's a healing center over there." She said to me.

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that my Mom had agreed. I just hope that she'll still be this way when she finds out the truth.

As I carried Dani up the stairs, I said to her. "Just hold on a little longer cuz, I'm going to help you no matter what."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go people! The third chapter of Helping Danielle. Just in case you're wondering, Jack and Jazz are at a collage interview for Jazz. Don't worry, they'll be back soon. Review please!


	4. Chpater III

Soul: Hi people! Thanks for all those who read this fic and special thanks to **Trinity Fenton-Phantom and iNSOMNIAC-rEADER-2010 **for adding me to their story alert and reviewing. You guys get virtual cheesecake! Dani! Disclaimer!

Dani: Soulful100 doesn't own Danny Phantom, if he did I would have been a part of Team Phantom after I was stabilized.

Soul: Thank you Dani! Now, BEGIN!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Just hold on a little longer cuz, I'm going to help you no matter what_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Currently, I was pacing up and down outside the healing center in the Op's center, frantically waiting while Mom tended to Dani's wounds.

"Geez Danny." Said Jazz, "I know you're worried but calm down. At the rate you're walking there's to be a hole in the floor before Mom even comes out bro. Have a little faith in her."

"Yeah I guess I'm over reacting a little." I replied.

Moments later my Mom came out and I quickly asked her about Danielle.

"Well aside from the cuts and bruises on the body, she's totally fine. But she is going to need a lot of rest." She replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she was okay. Yet what about the head pains from earlier, I think that's more than just an external injury.

Before I could even ask, my Dad suddenly burst through into the Op center.

"Quickly Maddie! Into the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle! We have a town to defend tonight."

"Huh?" I wondered. I was confused. There was no way a ghost was currently attacking now, my ghost sense hasn't gone off yet and it's 99.9% reliable.

"Danny! Have you forgotten? Tonight is Halloween! The time of the year where the ghosts are the most rampant! "

"Um not to be rude or anything Dad, but you do know that its only 3 p.m." stated Jazz.

"So?" Dad replied. "As professional ghost hunters, your mother and I have a sworn duty to protect Amity Park from the ghosts! We are going to need as much time as possible to set up as many traps as possible for those evil ghosts! If we're lucky we might even get to catch that ghost punk and bring him back to the lab to rip him apart molecule by molecule!"

That that part I gulped a little and made a mental note to stay far away from them tonight.

"Well got to go kids! There's money on the kitchen table for pizza and try not to leave the house after seven. Oh and Danny take good care of your friend! Bye!" my Mom said referring to Danielle.

After making sure that they were gone, I quickly rushed into the healing centre to check on Dani.

"Hey Dani you feeling alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Your Mom bandaged up most of my wounds. But I kept on having these weird headaches before you found me."

"Well my Mom said that you're find now so they should be gone I think." Jazz said.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Danielle.

"Yeah I'm starved!" she exclaimed.

"You up for pizza?"

"Mmhm! Can I have an extra large with extra chee- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dani suddenly screamed mid sentence, clutching her head in agony.

"DANI! What's happeni –AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. The pain was surreal. Imagine the meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs, add in a few nuclear bombs and a touch of explosions. Got it? Good, that was about twenty percent of how I'm feeling now.

A few seconds later the pain finally stopped but to us it felt more like a few hours.

"What was that?" I shouted. The headache just now was completely different from the ones I had earlier.

"I was hoping you could tell me." My 'cousin' replied.

"Well considering that our Mom just checked you, I think it's safe to assume that you're human half is fine which means that there could be something wrong with your ghost half. Dani can you Go Ghost?" Said Jazz.

"Can't. Too wiped out from the pain earlier." Replied Dani.

"Well this sucks, there's something happening to you and me and we have absolutely no idea what it is or how to stop it." I exclaimed.

"Actually I know a guy that's a genius, he could probably help us." Dani said

"Can we trust him?" I asked

"Totally, he helped me before when I was still unstable." Dani repiled

"Okay great we go find this guy and ask for help. Problem solved." Jazz said.

"Um there's a slight problem."

"What is it?" I asked again

"He lives in Montana."

"MONTANA! THAT'S THREE STATES AWAY FRON HERE!" Jazz shouted.

"Please Jazz, there's something wrong with her and its affecting me at the same time. Could you please bring us there." I asked.

"Fine, but you're paying for the gas." Jazz stated.

"Thanks Jazz" Danielle said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul: Things are getting worse with the head pains getting more and more intense. What _is_ going on? Oh and by the way I don't live in the US so sorry if I get a few things wrong. REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Background and thoughts

Soul: Hey guys! I have bad news… I now own Danny Phantom.

Vlad: You care to say that again. *charges up ecto-blast*

Soul: Ops… I mean I DON'T own Danny Phantom. Please don't kill me

Vlad: Good. Now get back to typing the story.

Soul: Whatever you crazy fruit loop.

Vlad: I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!

Soul: Surrrrree you aren't. Well before I start I would like to thank _**Tori Fenton**_ for reviewing and adding me too her story alert! Now, BEGIN!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_MONTANA! THAT'S THREE STATES AWAY!"_

_--------------------------------------------------_­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dani?" Jazz asked

"Yeah?" the clone repiled

"You sure this is the place?" continued Danny,

"Yup." She stated.

Our Fenton trio were standing in front of a modest mansion, if the meaning of modest had changed. The place was freaking huge! It was at least three times as big as Vlad's , and that in itself was saying something.

After three hours of non-stop driving _(A/N Jazz took the Specter Speeder.)_, they had arrived in Montana.

"Dani?" Jazz asked again.

"Hm?"

"What's the name of your friend?"

"Terrance Aki. But he prefers to be called Terry. Why?" Dani replied.

"AKI! AKI! Your friend's surname is AKI!" Jazz screamed.

"Why the sudden outburst sis?" Danny asked.

"Don't you guys know your history at all?" Jazz asked.

"Too busy fighting ghosts." Said Danny

"Just born months ago." Said Dani.

"Fine." Sighed Jazz. "The Aki's are one of the richest people in America, they are the ones who introduced Japanese technology to us in the first place."

"So, they're basically rich Japanese merchants." Danny stated.

"To sum it up yeah." Jazz replied.

"Ok so how are we going to do this? Just knock on the door?"

"Um that wouldn't be the best idea…" stated Dani.

"Come on what's the worst that could happen?" asked Jazz who was currently about to knock on the door.

"JAZZ DON'T!" shouted Dani, but it was too late and she had already knocked on the door.

"She's doomed." Stated Dani.

_**OMGITSTHEFIRSTLINEBREAKINTHREECHAPTERS**_

Unknown POV.

I hate this. I hate this so much! Here I am, completely dressed up just for she who conceived me to flaunt me like a trophy to our 'guests'. Well at least I was allowed out of my room for once, which in itself is a miracle. Seriously! There's something wrong with her, what kind of woman locks a kid up in his room for nearly _four years_ just because she's afraid that I'll ruin her 'precious' reputation.

Thank whatever god out there that I was able to meet _her_, if not I definitely would have killed myself by now. And also thanks for making me a genius, if not all the small comforts I managed to get would be gone as they have been deemed 'unworthy' and 'unpopular items' by she who conceived me.

Sigh. I couldn't even attempt to talk unless talked to. And even then I'm only allowed to talk to the adults. If I did I wouldn't get any food for a week, not that I really cared, I have a whole stash of food ever since I met her. What were their names again? Hanson? Marshall? Oh yeah, Manson. Just looking at them makes me feel that I'm watching an excerpt from an old 50's sitcom. But at least even they let their daughter dress the way she likes, even though she's a goth, and the only clothes I'm allowed to wear are suffocating tuxedoes.

I could tell that the goth kid didn't really want to be here either, I'm guessing that she was forced to come.

I can't help but feel envious of her, of her freedom to be herself, her freedom to be outside. But the day I get out of this house is when she who conceived me has been abducted by aliens, like that's going to happen.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Excuse me! Is Terrance home?"

What the? Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ knows my middle name anymore, not even she who conceived me! The only two people who know it is my twin sister, but she's in another state and there's no way that she'll be allowed to come here. The second person is _her, _but she knows how and where to get in from. So who's at the door?

"I'm sorry but there's nobody who leaves here called Terrance, please leave now before we call security." Said the bulter.

At the door was a 16-year-old girl with waist long orange hair with a baby blue headband holding it in place. She was wearing a plain black T-shirt with sky blue pants. I don't know why, but she looked a little like _her_. Apparently the goth girl knew her, and her eyes had widened in shock.

"Are you sure? I really need his help. Wait, get away from me! I'm going, I'm going!" the girl said before she was 'gently' escorted away from the house

That was strange, what did she need from me? Well in any case I better get back into my room, the Manson's are leaving and she who conceived me is going to lock me up again, better to walk than be dragged there. Anyway I have this feeling that I am finally going to have a chance to escape this golden cage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul: There you go… My OC has been introduced. Sorry about the filler chapter but they are needed sometimes. Next chapter we FINALLY answer the question of what the heck is happening! Stay tuned and review please!


	6. Terrance Aki

Soul: Finally the chapter has come where I reveal what the heck is wrong with Danielle! Terrance! Disclaimer!

Terrance: I TOLD YOU ITS TERRY!

Soul: Fine, just get on with the disclaimer.

Terry: Thank you. Soulful00 owns nothing, only this plot and me.

Soul: Good now if you're wondering there are only about one or two more chapters after this before the story ends not including the epilogue. Now, BEGIN!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I_ _am finally going to have a chance to escape this golden cage._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh just shut up Danny/Dani." Jazz said.

How could we? Little Miss Perfect just got thrown into a trash can! And one full of garbage in that! Her once straight hair was now a rats nest with leaves and wrappers in it and her clothes were covered in trash.

"Sorry Jazz but you look too funny." Said Dani before breaking into a fit of giggles, rolling on the floor.

"I got to take a picture of this." I said as her eyes widened.

" Don't you dare." She scowled, giving me one of her scariest death glares, which wasn't saying much.

"Relax I was only kidding." I said

""Whatever, I saw your girlfriend inside by the way."

"Sam's inside?" I asked.

"So you do admit to Sam being your girlfriend." Dani said.

"Wait. No. I mean yes. Uh, argh!" Dammit! Why does Jazz have to use psychology against me?

"Anyway we better get inside. Dani, you have any ideas?" I said.

"Yeah, just phase in duh." She stated.

Of course… it's always the simplest things that get stuff done.

_**OMGALINEBREAKWHATDOESITMEAN**_

Terry's POV

Sigh. I hate she who conceived me, once the Mansons left I was once again locked up in my room. My _pure white _room. Everything in it is white. White walls, white ceiling, white bed, white table, white lights, white clothes, you name it, and its white! I swear putting me in a pure white room is pure torture, it makes time was oh so slowly. If I hadn't been able to change the room with my nano-bots, I think my sanity would be gone by now.

After quickly making sure that the security camera in my room was disabled and playing a loop, I was about to change into my actual clothes and my actual room. Keyword being _was._ I sensed somebody or something was about to enter my room, probably a ghost, since they are the only things that will be able to get past the Mansion's uber security systems. The last time somebody trespassed, let's just say they were never seen again.

Well ghost, I hope that you're just passing through, if you try to kill me, you'll be in a world of surprise.

Wait, no, this is _not _a ghost, not a full one anyway. Oh my god, it's _her._

"Hey Terry!" _she_ said.

"DANI!"

_**LETSCHANGETONOBODYSPOV**_

Danny's POV

"DANI!" A kid shouted as her viciously glomped her. I guess this is her friend. The kid was wearing a pure white suit with his black hair combed back with white shoes. His room was also pure white, was his favorite colour white or something? The kid looked to be about twelve, but the way he was suffocating my sister made him look like he was a seven year old running to his aunt. Wait, did I just say sister, I meant cousin! Wasn't this kid supposed to be a genius.

"Hey! Need air!" Dani shouted.

"Sorry!" The kid said.

"Geez I know you missed me but was there a need to nearly kil me."

"Hey you're the possibly the only friend I have! Sorry if I over reacted." The kid said.

"I see you're still wearing the clothes that are 'approved' off." Dani stated.

"What? Oh right, give me a sec."

Wait, was this kid going to strip in front of us? Because I don't see a bathroom in here.

At that moment the kid snapped his fingers, and his clothes instantly changed. His hair had instantly spiked up. Gone was the pure white tuxedo, in its place was a short sleeved dark crimson red T-shirt. Replaced with the white pants and shoes was a pair of dark green three quarter pants and a pair of navy blue sneakers.

Okay… Either he's a super fast changer, or Clockwork had stopped time to give him time to change. I looked at Jazz and she's as confused as I was, but Dani looked normal.

"How did…" Jazz stuttered.

"Nanobots." Dani and the kid said at the same time.

I blinked. Nanobots? Aren't they supposed to be super small robots that don't even EXSIST YET?!

Seeing me and Jazz's expressions, the kid said, "I know, sounds unbelievable, but it's true. I am the first ever kid who has full control over nanobots. Here let me show you what I've done."

He snapped his fingers, and this time a square electrical grid appeared. He pressed his hand against the pad, and the room morphed. The room turned a light blue, the desk turned into a super computer, a operating table appeared and three unique skateboards appeared propped up against the wall.

My and Jazz's jaws dropped. Wow… he really is a genius, and it seems that he wasn't lying. Is he really a kid?

"Well, not that I'm not glad to see you but why are you here?" the kid said.

Wow, he cuts to the chase doesn't he?

"Can't I drop in to see you?" Dani said.

He shot Dani a do-you-really –expect-me-to-believe-that look and said, "If you did you did you bring your original along with that 16 year-old girl?"

Original? He knows that she's a clone?

"Hey my name is Jazz and I happened to be Danny's sister!" Jazz shouted.

"Oh I thought you looked familiar. But you haven't answer my question yet." The kid said.

"The truth is there's something wrong with Dani, and whatever it is it's causing both of us a lot of pain." I stated.

"Well it is expected, since you are Dani's original, whatever she feels you should also feel to a certain extent" the kid explained.

"Yeah, I keep on having these weird headaches, they come and go randomly, but each time they get worse and wor- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dani stopped mid sentence and fell to the ground this time her whole body was shaking with pain, which means that I should be feeling in three…two…one….

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The _pain_. There are simply no words to describe it. Then it was gone. That's weird, normally it last longer than a single second. I looked over at Dani, but what I saw was impossible.

Dani's POV

Okay… That pain was quick and incredibly intense, but yet why do I feel weaker, not the weak when you're tried, but the weak where it's as if your very life source was being sucked away.

I looked at the rest, but they were all looking at my feet.

"What? Did I step on something?" I asked, but when I looked down, I paled. This, this is _NOT_ possible, this is a prank right? Please be a prank, _please! _But looking at Terry's and Danny's faces I knew it was real.

Right at my feet…was a pool of ectoplasmic goo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul: There you go people, what is wrong is finally revealed! Those who have watch the episodes that have Dani in them should know what it means! Special thanks to **Luiz4200 **and **Trinity Fenton-Phantom** for reviewing and _special _special thanks to **xxPR1NC3S5xx** for reviewing and ticking the four big boxes XD ! Nex_t_ chapter we find out HOW it happened and WHO did it! Review please!


	7. Analysis

Soul: Hey people! Sorry for the late(r) update! But I just got back home from a NCC course. To those who don't know NCC is basically junior army. Not to mention that there is someone dying in my immediate family. Dani! Disclaimer!

Terry: Dude she's melting right now!

Soul: Oh yeah, you do it then Terry!

Terry: She could die and all you care is saying the stupid disclaimer!

Soul: JUST SAY IT!

Terry: Fine, Soulful100 does not own Danny Phantom, only me and this plot.

Soul: Alright, enough with the pointless banter! BEGIN!

* * *

_Right at my feet…was a pool of ectoplasmic goo…_

* * *

Terry's POV

What. The. Heck. What was happening in front of my eyes was impossible. Dani should have been stabilized by now! Wasn't it just a month ago that she and her original stabilized her with one of her original's inventions?

"Dani. Before you absorb yourself left me get a tiny sample of it first." I said as I bent down and carefully scooped a drop of goo and placed it near his computer.

"Computer, initiate DNA scanning," I instructed.

"Voice pattern recognized, beginning scanning."

While the computer was scanning Dani's DNA, she had already absorbed most the goo back. Which means that her stomach should start growling in three… two… one…

"GR~OWL~~" her stomach grumbled. Despite the situation, I couldn't help but chuckle at that, who could? Her original and sister couldn't either.

"HEY!" She shouted, face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Relax, I still have that stash of food we got when you first came." I said. At which her original and his sister raised their eyebrows again.

"Thank god!"

I snapped my fingers again, and this time a green electrical pad appeared near the skateboards that I had individually crafted and design. Which reminds me, note to self, give Dani hers when this is over.

As I pressed my plam against the green pad, and white lines started to spread around the area before marking the border of a door. A second later the door dissipated, revealing a closest filled to the brim with coke, burgers, fried chicken and everything else that was artery clogging.

"Let's eat."

_**LINEBREAKOFBREAKYBREAKYNESS**_

Nobody's POV

Ten minutes later the floor of Terry's room was littered with coke cans and food wrappings. _Wow, and I thought that nobody else could eat as much as Dani. _While waiting for the results of the scan, Dani and Terry had practically been stuffing their faces non-stop. The once full closet was now nearly empty.

"BURRRRPPPPPPPP" burped Dani.

"Nice one." Terry commented.

"Thanks."

"How can you _eat_ so much?" Jazz ask?

"Hey we're growing kids!" both Terry and Dani said at the same time.

'Ding! Scanning complete! Displaying results on screen now.' The computer announced.

"What is _that?"_ Jazz asked.

On the screen was a strand of ghostly DNA, much alike Danny's. Except that this one the ecto-plasmic coating was slowing being peeled away.

"Computer bring up DNA results of one month ago."

"Bringing DNA up."

"This makes no sense!" Terry screamed. "Your DNA from a month ago should have remained stable! This should not be happening! Dani! Did you get hit by anything?!" He shouted!

"I'm not that sure," said Dani as she flinched slightly under his voice. "All I know that was fighting two of those Idiots in White. When I was flying away they shot something at me , but it didn't hurt at all."

"Dani, where were you shot at?" Terry asked.

"Near my neck, why?" she retorted.

"If I can get a tissue sample," said Dani as he ran to Dani's back. "I may be able to identify what those idiots shot you with!"

Taking a quick swipe from her neck, Terry quickly placed it near his computer.

"Computer. Begin tissue analysis." Terry instructed.

"Initiating tissue scan."

A few seconds later. A new image appeared the other two. The image seemed to show a liquid of some sorts. In it were a few half ghost cells which probably were Dani's and what appeared to be arrow like viral cell.

Suddenly, the arrow-like virus wedged itself in the middle of the cells. The virus then disappeared, and before long it emerged from the other end. Moments later the cell started shaking violently and split into two. One was completely normal, the second was ghostly. Upon separation, the two cells soon dissolved into goo.

"Shit. Those idiots somehow developed a biological weapon that separates your ghost half and your human half! This explains why you're melting! As the darn virus attacks your cells, you cells split into human and ghost. But since you're a clone, you were born with powers, and not from a lab accident, which means that you can't survive without your ghost half!" He explained.

Danny, Jazz and Dani were stunned.

"H-how long do I have to live?" Dani stuttered.

"At this rate of separation and de-stabilization, you only have until midnight."

* * *

Soul: MUHHAHAHA! Cliffy! Well, not really. To those wondering, I just put Sam in there for fun; she will not be inside the story. Anyway thank to those who reviewed! It makes me feel loved! Review please!


	8. Of vaccines and body slams

Soul: Welcome to the next chapter of Helping Danielle. I apologize for the five day wait, but my grandfather just passed away and I was busy at his wake. Not to mention that his death completely put out my flame of writing, it got rekindled when I finally managed to read your reviews. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Soulful100 doesn't own Danny Phantom, only his OCs and the plot.

* * *

"_At this rate of separation and de-stabilization, you only have until midnight."_

* * *

"MIDNIGHT! YOU MEAN I ONLY HAVE SIX HOURS LEFT TO LIVE !?" Dani screamed.

"Unfortunately yes, it makes no difference if you're in ghost mode or human form either." Terry said sadly.

"Can't you make a cure?" Danny asked.

Shaking his head, he said "I could, but the virus has been in your body for more than twenty-four hours, it may have mutated into goodness knows how many different strains on your body. If I develop a vaccine now, it will only be on one specific strain, I have no idea what could happen when it interacts with the other strains in your body. I'm going to need the original strain if I'm going to create a cure."

"Okay… I have no idea what you just said but I think you mean you're going to need whatever they shot Dani with in the first place?" Danny stated.

"In short yeah."

"Then let's get going, I have no wish to sit around and just die." Dani stated.

"Alright then, just give me five minutes when we get outside and we can leave." Terry said. He then created three pairs of earplugs and gave a pair to each person.

"Um, what are these for?" Danny asked.

"You'll see." Said Terry as a smile slowly crept onto his lips.

_**OMGANOTHERLINEBREAK**_

"I'VE MISSED THE SUN!!!!" sceamed Terry happily as he ran the instant our quartet phased out the mansion's property.

Danny and Jazz blinked and flinched from his behavior and his scream, by the time their brains registered the info, Terry had already climbed a tree and was swinging on it jovially.

"You should have put your earplugs on," Dani stated as she pulled her own pair off.

"I never knew that someone could be so happy to be outside," Jazz said.

"Can you blame him?" Dani stated as Terry began jumping from tree to tree, laughing all the time. "This is probably the second time that he has been outside for four years."

"Yea- wait did you say _four yea- _ach!" Jazz stopped mid sentence as Terry body slammed into her by jumping off a nearby tree, mischief gleaming in his red eyes.

"Alright I'm done, let's get going." Said Terry as he calmly got up, as if nothing had happened at all.

"Hey!" Jazz shouted as she got up.

"Hm? Oh, sorry about that, I just couldn't resist." Terry simply stated.

"Can we go now? I'm going to die in about five hours and fifty-five minutes here!" Dani exclaimed.

* * *

Soul: Yes, I know that this is a short chapter, but my writers flame is still a spark and will take a little while longer to recover, I give you this chapter to ask you to wait a little more. Special thanks to those who review and those who added me to their story alert and author alert. Next chapter will be up whenever my spark re-kindles into a flame of ideas, please wait until then.


	9. Terry's past

Soul: 'Sup people of the world! I know it was just yesterday that I said that I said that my flame was only a spark, but it has been reborn and I'm back with the next chapter of Helping Danielle! Terry, disclaimer!

Terry: Soulful100 owns nothing, only his OCs and the plot.

Soul: Thank you! Now, BEGIN!

* * *

"_Can we go now? I'm going to die in about five hours and fifty-five minutes here!"_

* * *

After oh so subtly body-slamming Jazz, Terry had made it up to them by rigging the Specter Speeder with his own nano-tech to make the journey back to Amity Park an hour faster. But that still meant that there was a two hour ship ride before they arrived at their destination.

Danny, being the most experienced driver, was driving while Jazz gave him direction in the front seat. Terry was sitting in the back looking out the window with a look of wonder as he took in all the passing sights while Dani was sleeping peacefully next to him to try and conserve as much energy as possible.

"Hey Dani?" Terry asked about half way into their journey.

"Hmm?" Dani asked sleepily.

"You mind getting off my shoulder? Its getting kind off numb you know?"

"Huh? OH! Sorry!" Dani said as soon as she realized that she had been leaning on him, blushing fiercely.

The two Fenton siblings in front chuckled softly.

"Dani likes her friend doesn't she?" Danny asked Jazz softly.

"Yeah," Jazz said as Dani fell down as she scrambled away, leaving a laughing Terry and causing her to blush harder. "Kind of like you and Sam right?"

"For the last time, SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Danny shouted, drawing the attention of the two pre-teens.

"I never said she was Danny." Jazz stated plainly.

"Uh, Um…" stammered Danny as he struggled to change the subject.

"Clueless." Jazz, Dani and Terry said at the same time.

" Anyway," Danny said as he quickly changed the subject. "Terry, how did you even meet Dani"

"I didn't meet her, she met me."

"Huh?"

"Let me explain, as you know you helped to find out about Vlad's true intentions with me and I took off to see the world. About two weeks after that, I was fighting this giant ecto-kraken around the shores of Norway."

"Ecto-Kraken?" Danny asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"How should I know? I was still unstable then and I was getting destroyed. As I fought it, this weird portal popped up behind me and the ecto-kraken pushed me into it where it teleported me into Terry's room."

"Now needless to say I was seriously shocked when Dani just 'popped' into my room. I mean who wouldn't? Not to mention that she was seriously hurt and was literally melting. You were lucky that I had disabled the security cameras in my room, who knows what kind of hell would be unleashed if she who conceived me found out! Anyway I tended to her wounds and I found out that she was a clone."

"After that I tried to escape."

"And failed epically." Terry interjected.

"Hey I was still hurt!"

"Then why did you try to escape in the first place?"

"…"

"My point exactly. As I was saying, after I stopped her dumb escape, I let her out on the condition that I went with her, and went crazy running everywhere."

"Like earlier?" Jazz asked.

"Nope way more active than that." Dani said.

"Hey can you blame me? I couldn't feel the sun or wind in my face for four years, any kid would go crazy once they could again. After my day outdoors, I found out that Dani only had about three days left to live which I then prolonged the time to two weeks. After that she flew off to find you, hoping to find something that could stabilize her."

"Wait wait wait, what do mean that Dani originally had only _three days left to live_." Danny asked protectively.

"It means just that," Terry said sadly, " you see Vlad had installed a failsafe in Dani, so that should Dani run away or betray him."

"Which I did."

"It would make sure that around two weeks later she would disintegrate into a pile of ecto-plasmic goo."

"WHAT!" Danny and Jazz screamed.

"Relax, Terry got rid of it, but as smart of genius he is, he had no idea how to stabilize me which is why I went to find you." Dani explained.

"So what I'm just a second option." Danny asked a little hurt.

"Of course not, I was planning to visit you in the first place but fate just threw me to him." Dani said.

"Now that just about sums it up, any questions?"

"Yeah just one," Jazz said, "what do mean by 'she who conceived me', don't you mean your mother?"

"I have no mother." Terry said bitterly.

"That's impossible, before I was 'escorted' off your mansion, I saw you sitting next to a woman that clearly was your mom." Jazz stated.

"Like I said, I have no mother. I absolutely refused to call she who conceived me as my mom." Terry said, his words practically dripping with hate.

"Why? You're twelve and I doubt that your mom did anything so unforgivable; she was probably only looking out for you. If you don't resolve your issues it could lead to a serious family rift." Jazz said, spilling out her psycho-analysis.

"Looking out for me? Pah!" Terry spat. "I was locked in my room for four years, _four years._ I was taken away from the sun, the wind and the rain for _four years_. And you know why? Because she was so afraid that I would do something that would damage her oh so 'precious' image, and she only gave me a room with a bed and a bathroom. She ordered the maids and butlers to only give me what was ever necessary to survive, sometimes even refusing to feed me. If the maids and butlers weren't kind enough to sneak me food when she who conceived me was out, I would be dead. And should there ever be 'important guests' I would be ordered to keep quiet or be punished. It was a miracle that I was allowed out of my room when the Mansons visited, probably to show how obedient I was compared to their own child. That woman _does not_ deserve to be called a mother." Terry finished with pure hatred in his crimson eyes.

The rest of the team was shocked, even Dani, who never knew about his past. Needless to say Danny and Jazz were even more so.

_My god I've heard about abuse before, but this is even worse._

_No wonder he begged me to go with me, his mom makes Vlad look like a saint._

_How horrible, it's amazing that he still has his sanity intact, I never should have brought the subject up, and I never should again._

After Terry's little rant, no else was in the mood to talk. Danny, Dani and Jazz were suddenly very interested in the road while Terry went back to looking out the window.

"Guys," Danny said after a while, "We're here."

Time left until destabilization: 3 hours and 55 minutes

* * *

Soul: There you go people, this is just a little insight into Terry's past, I wrote this for those wondering how Dani and Terry met in the first place, I may write a story dedicated to it if enough people ask. Special thank to all those who reviewed, added me to their story alerts and author alerts! Next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	10. Planning

Soul: *twitch* *twitch*

Danny: Woah, what's wrong with Soul?

Terry: He had to undergo one of the most torturous forms of punishment. ever

Danny: Which is…?

Terry: Shoe shopping. With his mom. For two hours.

Danny: … May he heal quickly; I remember once when I had to go shopping with my mom and Jazz and I was on the brink of death from boredom.

Terry: Ouch, well since Soul can't say the disclaimer this time, I will. Soulful100 owns nothing, only me and the plot.

* * *

_Time left until destabilization: 3 hours and 55 minutes_

* * *

"Now, does anybody know where the weapon is?"

"…."

"Great."

Our quartet was currently sitting in the living room of the Fenton household trying to think of a plan to successfully grab the weapon from the Guys in White in time and create an antidote in time before Dani destabilizes into a pile of green goop. Unfortunately, they had no idea where the Guys in White even were.

"Well this stinks." Danny said. "We don't even _know _where the Idiots in White are!"

"I'm guessing that they're going to be in town, since it is Halloween." Jazz stated.

"Umm… What's Halloween?" Terry and Dani asked.

At this both Danny's and Jazz's jaws dropped. "Well…" Jazz started. "Halloween is the day that kids get to wear costumes and get free candy."

Now it was Dani's and Terry's jaws turn to drop. "So you're saying that kids get to spook adults and get free candy?" Dani asked

"Yup." Danny stated. "Unfortunately most ghost hunters believe that on Halloween the ghosts are more rampant and put up all sorts of ghost traps around town."

"That's it!" Jazz shouted. "Mom and Dad said that they were going to set up traps around town right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So. Amity Park is a big place; they can't possibly protect the whole town on their own. I'm guessing that a few other ghost hunters are in town to."

"And since the Guys in White are a government agency, they have an obligation to protect Amity Park!" exclaimed Danny, suddenly getting what Jazz was getting at.

"But there's still one problem," Terry stated. "We still don't know which part of Amity Park they're going to be at."

"No problem, I can call and ask them right now. So keep quiet." Jazz stated as she took out her cell phone.

_**DAILINGDAILING**_

Meanwhile, Maddie and Jack were busy setting traps and anti-ghost accessories over the mall.

"**~RIN~G!!~!" **

"Oh?" stated Maddie as she picked up her hand phone. "Maddie, Ghost Hunter Extraordinaire speaking!"

"Hey mom?"

"Oh hi sweetie!" said Maddie, immediately recognizing the voice from the end of the line as her own daughter. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Yeah, I was wondering , are you and Dad taking care of the whole town on your own?"

"As much as we would like to, Amity Park is a big city your father and I are only taking care to the Mall and the Nasty Burger." Maddie replied.

"Oh, ok. Hey is there any chance the Guys in White are also there?"

"Well as much as I hate to say it, those guys are taking care of the park and your school. They even say that they have a new weapon against ghosts! Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason."

"Before you go Jazz."

"Hmm?"

"How's Danny's friend coming along?"

"Oh her?" said Jazz as she bit her lip, "She's doing fine."

"That's good. Well I better go, your father accidentally set off one of the traps again Try not to leave the house! Bye!" said Maddie.

As she turned around, she was greeted by her husband stuck against the wall by green goop.

Maddie sighed. _This is going to be a long night._

_**BACKATTHEFENTONHOUSEHOLD**_

"Well?" Dani asked Jazz.

"Mom said that the Guys in White were taking care of the park and the school." Jazz replied.

"Well at least we've narrowed it down to two places." Dani stated.

"True…" Terry said.

"Ok, I and Jazz will take the school since we go to it every day and know the layout. Meanwhile you and Terry will go to the park at the same time. Here, take this." Danny said as he handed out a pair of Fenton phones to each of them. "Use these to stay in contact with each other. Once Jazz and I reach the school, we'll call you guys."

"Alright, we'll do the same once we reach the park. Here take this." Terry said as he threw a dark grey object towards Danny, Dani and Jazz. "This is an EMP bomb; it should be able to deactivate any machinery within a 10 meter radius for about fifteen minutes"

"Will it affect the Fenton phones?" Danny asked.

"Unfortunately it will, but it won't be a problem if you turn it intangible before you detonate it." Terry replied.

"Alright then, let's do this thing."

TIME LEFT UNTIL DE-STABILIZATION : 3 HOURS

* * *

Soul: Well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry for the short chapter! I hate writer's block. Next chapter we finally see some action! Stay tuned!


	11. Setting out and Running

Soul: Hey you people of the world! Helping Danielle has finally entered the double-digits!

Danny: Actually it was the last one if you counted the prologue.

Soul: Whatever! I'm just happy that this is a double-digit chapter! I'm holding a party at the end of this chapter to celebrate! Danny disclaimer!

Danny: Sweet! Soulful100 does not own Danny Phantom, only Terry and the plot.

Soul: Thank you! Now, BEGIN!

**Edit: Made a small change to make it more consistent. **

* * *

_TIME LEFT UNTIL DE-STABILIZATION: 3 HOURS_

* * *

"For a day that you said that kids are allowed to dress up as monsters, pirates and anything else and get free candy, why isn't it any popular?" Dani asked.

Despite it being Halloween, there were almost no decorations to be seen and the town was nearly deserted. Even the signs of children in costumes going house to house trick and treating and teens playing pranks on Halloween night was gone. Being a city that was constantly being attacked by ghosts, many people felt that on Halloween there would be even more ghosts attacking and as such many parents forbad their children from roaming the streets after dark on this night.

"Yeah… hehe… That could be my fault." Danny said sheepishly over the Fenton phones.

Danny, Jazz, Dani and Terry had split up fifteen minutes ago and were heading to their respective areas.

"What did you do?" Terry asked.

"He just unleashed the all powerful spirit of Halloween and almost let him take over the world and turn it into an anti-Wonderland." Jazz stated.

"Hey! I stopped him right!"

"Yeah, and he also nearly destroyed Amity Park!"

"Wow, you have the strangest adventures." Terry stated.

"Tell me about it." Said Danny.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as the two groups arrived at the locations.

_**WITH DANNY AND JAZZ**_

"And I thought that school looked scary in the day." Danny stated.

The Fenton siblings were currently standing in front of the school gate, where inside there were numerous Guy in White agents armed to the teeth with a ton of anti-ghost weaponry.

"So how are we going to do this?" Jazz asked.

"Simple, I throw the EMP bomb, I turn intangible, we go in and check wheatear they have the weapon. If they do we call Dani and Terry, if they don't we go to them."

"Alright let's do this."

_**WITH TERRY AND DANI**_

" Hey Dani?" Terry asked.

"Yeah?"

"When we finish this whole thing, you want to go skateboarding?" Terry asked.

"Sure, but I don't have a skateboard." Dani replied.

" No worries, but you better change back we're nearing the park."

"I'll do it later; I want to get that dumb weapon as quickly as possible."

"The Guys in White could detect you!"

"Please, those Idiots wouldn't even know we're here until we're up in their faces." Dani retorted.

"Fine, but keep quit I'm going to call your original now."

_**SCHOOLING WITH DANNY AND JAZZ**_

"DANNY YOUR PLAN SUCKED!" screamed the eldest Fenton sibling as she narrowly dodged a ecto-laser. While if shot it would not harm a human as much as a ghost, the fact still remained that ecto-weapons gave out high levels of radiation and could potentially fatally harm her. Currently, she and Danny were trying to flee from the school, or more specifically a certain Idiot in White.

"HOW DID I KNOW THAT THEY WOULD DESTROY IT BEFORE IT DETONATED!" screamed Danny in reply as he created a translucent barrier blocking a shot.

"FREEZE GHOST BOY! RELEASE THAT GIRL FROM YOUR CONTROL!" shouted Operative K as he shot yet another ecto-laser at the Fenton siblings.

This time, Danny turned his sister and himself invisible and hid in an alleyway between two rundown buildings. Luckily, Operative K was too caught up in the chase that he forgot to bring along any ghost detection devices.

"That was a close one." Danny stated as the Guy in White passed by them, shouting out a stream of curses.

"You think?" panted Jazz. Unlike Danny who in his ghost form had enhanced strength and endurance, Jazz's stamina was that of a normal human. Even with training, she would still be tired after a long chase.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME GHOST BOY! IF MY PARTNER WASN'T AT THE PARK WITH OUR NEW WEAPON, YOU WOULD BE OBLITERATED BY NOW!" Operative K shouted as he gave out one last shot before giving up and heading back to the school.

"Well at least now we know who has it."

"Yeah. We better tell Dani and Terry."

"_Hello? Danny? Can you hear me?" _Terry said from the other end of the line.

"Yeah I can hear you."

"_Good. Me and Dani are at the park now."_

"Great, we just found out that the weapon is at the park. So lie low 'till we get there." Danny ordered.

" '_K. Terry over and out." _Terry said before the line was cut off.

"Well?" Jazz ask.

"They're there, let's hurry." Danny stated before he grabbed his sister's hand and flew towards the local park.

_**BACK WITH DANI AND TERRY**_

"Ok, Danny said to lie low until he arrives; whatever those guys shot you with is nearby."

"Great! I just hope that I won't get any more of those headaches." Dani said.

"You better not." Terry replied. "The next massive headaches will only happen when you are about to de-stabilize completely."

"Thanks for those words of comfort." Dani said sarcastically.

Terry chuckled softly and said, "Hey you know that I don't like to beat around the bush."

Unbeknownst to the two pre-teens somebody was watching them and could hear their every move. The figure silently moved closer and began charge an ecto-ray.

"Freeze ghost punks."

TIME UNTIL DE-STABILIZATION: 2 HOURS

* * *

Soul: Muhahahaha! Finally I made a descent cliff! Party invites to **PinkPanther123, ****Luiz4200 and '****Romance and Musicals'! **Next chapter will probably conclude this whole fic!


	12. Capture and torture

Soul: WHAZZUP PEOPLE! READY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER OF HELPING DANIELLE BEFORE THE EPILOGUE?!!!

Dani: Are you hyped up on sugar?

Soul: YUP! HERE TAKE SOME!!!

Dani: Thanks. *eats sugar* WOOHOOOOO! *starts flying around the room randomly*

Danny: Great. Now I have a clone that's hyped up.

Terry: Which means you have to do the Disclaimer.

Danny: Ugh fine. Soulful100 does not own Danny Phantom, only Terry and the plot.

Soul: WOOHOOOO!!!! BEGIN!!!!!!

* * *

"_Freeze ghost punks."_

_TIME UNTIL DE-STABILIZATION: 2 HOURS_

* * *

"Where _are they?" _Danny screamed. Right after talking with Terry, he and Jazz had flown off to look for him and Dani. However, after around fifteen minutes of fruitless searching, he still couldn't find them.

"Danny relax," Jazz said, "I'm sure they're here somewhere."

"This would have been so much easier if hadn't accidently set off your EMP bomb and disabled the Fenton phones!" Danny cried.

"I told you I was sorry a- AHHHHH LOOK OUT!" Jazz screamed. Danny was so caught up in arguing with her that he failed to notice the flock of birds that he was about to crash into.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

_**LINEBREAKSOFBREAKING**_

"ARGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Terry as electricity ran through his body.

"Had enough yet ghost?" asked Operative K.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" Terry exclaimed, "I AM NOT A GHOST!"

After sneaking up on our duo, the Guy in White operative captured them in an ecto-net and had taken away their items after locking them inside a ghost proof cage. Terry was currently strapped to a metal table and being (painfully) interrogated by him.

"Give it up ghost. There's no way you can fool me, a Guy in White! You may have been smart enough to overshadow a human boy, but not smart enough! Once I saw your red eyes I instantly knew that you were a ghost!" Operative O explained.

"RED _IS_ MY NATURAL EYE COLOUR!"

"Like real ghost. I've done my research, and as far I know there is no one living in Amity Park who has red eyes!"

"Has it occurred to you THAT I DON'T LIVE IN AMITY PARK!"

"Nice try ghost scum, but nobody would have come to Amity Park today, its Halloween! Every other American is probably at home right now! And even if they decided to go somewhere, who would come to Amity Park of all places?"

"Uh… ME?!" Terry screamed once more.

"Quiet ghost!" Operative O ordered as he sent another jolt of electricity through Terry.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Terry screamed while Dani watched helplessly.

_I have had about enough of this idiot! _Terry thought.

"Now. Tell me everything you know about _her." _He instructed.

"Never! She's a good ghost! You would probably destroy her! I would never tell someone like you about her! " Terry spat.

Back in her cage, Dani blushed slightly upon hearing what Terry said.

"So you do know her! And there are no such things as good ghosts, further evidence that you are one yourself."

_Ok that is it! How can this guy in our government! _Terry thought.

"Seriously, WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! You guys are too stubborn to accept another person's views, and when their views disagree with yours, you try to enforce yours on _them _and say that they're possessed! Well guess what? YOU'RE WRONG!" Terry ranted.

"A little mouthy eh?" Operative O stated as he pressed a button. "I guess we have to fix that."

"!" Terry screamed as a wave of electricity three times more powerful than the last washed over him.

"TERRY!" Dani cried.

After a while the electricity eventually stopped, leaving a charred and heavily panting Terry in its wake.

"Look here ghost." Operative O said as he lifted Terry's head with his hand. "Ghost scum like you need to learn your place. This treatment will continue until I get some answers or leave your human host, if you comply _maybe_ I'll stop torturing you as often. You are lucky that I can't use my new weapon on you because I have no idea what could happen to the human body. But you can bet on your afterlife that once you leave it I _will _shoot you."

At the end of the Operative's threat, Dani and Terry was so shocked that even the crickets were silent.

"Now then, let me ask you, who were you talking to before?" Operative O said darkly before send yet another wave of electricity through Terry's pre-teen body.

"!!!!!"

"TERRY! " Dani cried as tears leaked through her eyes as she silently cursed herself for being so weak. "YOU MONSTER!"

"Quiet ghost girl, your turn will come soon enough." Operative O said before turning to face Terry once more. "Now, answer the question."

"I'll never tell you anything" Terry said through sharp breaths.

"Well then, we can keep this up all night." Stated the demon in white as he pressed the button once more.

_Danny… Please come quickly…_

_**ENOUGHTORTUREFORNOWALRIGHT**_

While Terry was being tortured, Danny and Jazz had finally stopped arguing and were flying towards the park.

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"You hear that Jazz?" Danny asked

"Yeah…ITS TERRY!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Then we better hurry." Danny stated as they sped off towards Terry's voice.

TIME UNTIL DE-STABILIZATION: 1HOUR 30MINUTES

* * *

Soul: ….Damm…. My heart ached when I typed out this chapter. If anybody thinks that Dani was OOC, don't. Think about it, Dani has a crush on Terry, and she's forced to watch him be tortured. And don't forget that she herself has been subjected to the exact same thing when Vlad tried to melt her in D-stabilized. Who wouldn't cry/break down under those circumstances?

The next chapter will finally end this thing. It's already three quarters done and will be uploaded as soon as possible. Stay tuned.


	13. Epilogue

Soul: Hey there people! This is the last chapter of Helping Danielle! I do not own Danny Phantom, only Terry and the plot.

Danny: Wait no banter?

Soul: Nope, I already have a huge Author's Note at the end so I want to get on with it.

Danny: Alright.

Soul: Good. Now, BEGIN/END!

* * *

"We can continue this all night ghost." Operative O stated. "Leave your human host!"

"I am human you idiot." Terry breathed.

"Stubborn little punk!" shouted the Guy in White as he was ready to shock Terry once more. Dani had long cried her tears gone and was reduced to mere sniveling.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Wha-?" was all he could say before he was blasted back by an invisible force.

"DANNY!"

"Dani! Terry!" Jazz screamed.

"So the ghost boy is your friend eh ghost?" Operative O stated as he pulled out his gear, "At least now I get to test out my new weapon!"

"What is wrong with you!?" Danny cried as he dodged his blasts. "You chain up a little ghost girl and electrocute a human!"

"You can't fool me ghost! That 'boy' is a ghost! No ghost would ever help a human!" Operative O shouted as shot blast after blast at Danny.

Meanwhile as Danny and Operative O fought, Jazz was busy releasing Dani and Terry.

"You alright Dani ?" Jazz asked once she unlocked her caged

"I'm fine… But help Terry quickly! I have no idea how much longer he can live! One of those buttons should release him. But don't press the big red one!"

"It's the blue one." Terry stated.

"Got it." Jazz said as she pushed the mentioned button and Terry fell to the floor.

"Terry!" Dani exclaimed as she ran over to hug him.

"How can you still be standing after all that!" Jazz asked.

"My clothes are made out of nano-tech, it managed to absorb some of the electricity and diverted the rest, but I let some of it shock me."

"Why?" Dani asked.

"If I didn't, that demon would probably have put you under the same torture next. I couldn't let that happen to the person who taught me to be free."

"You jerk." Dani stated as she punched his arm as fresh tears came forth, "You didn't have to do that… I thought you were going to die!"

"You guys ok?" Danny asked with concern as he blasted the Guy in White operative into a building with a weak ecto-blast.

"Nothing that bad." Terry stated.

"Well isn't this convenient for me." Operative O stated as he recover from the blast and raised the weapon once more. "I get to shoot all of you at once."

"Guys get behind me and cover your ears." Danny stated as he got ready to use his most powerful attack , the ghostly wail.

"Danny stop," Terry said as he put his hand on Danny's shoulder, "Let me handle this. I want some payback."

"You sure? You look beat, especial-"

"I'll be fine." Terry stated as he cut Danny off.

"Oh so the ghost is going to fight me? Finally ready to leave your host?"

"For the last time. I. Am. Not. A. Ghost." Terry said darkly as he summoned a pair of blunt thin sliver twin daggers.

"What are you going to do to me? Poke me to death?" Operative O taunted.

"In a sense." Terry stated before he teleported right in front of him.

"Wah?" confused barely had time to register as Terry quickly jabbed his hands causing him to drop his weapon which Terry quickly kicked aside.

"Now that's out of the way, you can finally get what you deserve." In the blink of an eye, Terry had encircled the Guy in White and delivered a series of quick jabs before finally pushing him against a tree, knocking him out and quickly zipping back to Dani's side. Leaving Danny and Jazz stunned.

"Wha-bu- he-…." Danny stammered.

"How are you not shocked Dani?" Jazz asked.

"You've seen it once you've seen it a thousand times."

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Danny exclaimed once he recover from the shock.

"Nano-bots." Terry explained. "The bots in my shoes emit highly pressurized anti-magnetic pulses to give me a gigantic boost in speed. But it takes up a lot of my energy to do it so I can't really do it for long periods of time."

As Operative O drifted into unconsciousness, Dani causally walk up to him and said, "Stay away from my friends!" before kicking him where the suns don't shine, causing the males in the group to wince.

"Welllllllllllll I think we're done guys. We better get back quickly so Terry can make an antidote." Danny said as he picked the weapon.

_****_

As it turns out there was no need for Terry to create an antidote, apparently since the Guys in White were idiotic enough to put the anti-virus inside the weapon, which was great for Terry since he was in no condition to make one after suffering electrical torture. And so after administering it with some ect-dejecto to reverse the effects, Dani was absolutely fine, save a few minor cuts and bruises that everybody had.

"Well then I think I better go now." Dani said as she carefully stood up. But Danny grabbed her wrist as she did so.

"I'm not letting you go this time." Danny stated.

"Bu-"

"No buts. It seems that every time you go off on your own something bad happens." Danny said as he cut her off. "I'm not sure about what happened the first time."

"Ecto-kraken." Terry reminded Danny.

"Oh yeah! You were almost killed by an ecto-kraken and almost melted into nothing! The last time you went off you were shot by those idiots and almost melted into nothing again! I'm not letting that happen to you a third time Dani."

"I know all that… and I want to stay too… but what will your parents say. I don't want to be a bother."

"We'll figure something out ok stay?" Danny said as he engulfed Dani in a hug.

"Besides mom already said you could stay as long you wanted."

"She did?" Danny/Dani and Terry asked.

"Yeah, she told me on the phone when we were driving to Terry's mansion."

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do now?" Danny asked.

"Well one thing's for sure I'm NOT going back, _ever._" Terry stated.

"What about all your stuff?" Jazz asked.

"The only thing important to me there were the skateboards, and I have them right here." Terry explained as he summoned one of the said items. "Oh and by the way this is yours." Terry said as he passed it to Dani.

The board was a strange one. It had a plain black background with emerald green flames with a white outline, in the middle of the underside was the letters 'DP' in pure silver. If one held it up to the light, the flames changed to a blazing blue with red outlines while the 'DP' changed to a 'DF'.

"AWESOME!" Dani screamed as she held her new skateboard. "But why?"

"Hey you said you didn't have one, plus you set me free the first time we met."

"Aww thanks!" said Dani which made Terry blush ever so slightly.

"Um that's nice and all but you haven't answered my question yet." Danny interjected.

"Well I was planning on going with Dani wherever she went. But since she's staying here I guess I am too. As for where I'll stay I'll figure it out later."

"Well you can stay here for a night." Jazz said.

"Thanks but do you have enough space?" Terry asked.

Their conversation was cut short as the sound of keys were heard.

"Hey kids!"

"Hey mom, hey dad." Danny and Jazz said at the same time.

"Who's your friend?" Maddie asked referring to Terry.

"Oh this is Terry, he was..um... being attacked by a ghost! So we offered him to stay here for the night!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Fenton. I can always leave if you want to."

"Nonsense!" Jack exclaimed. "Even though Halloween is technically over there still might be ghost around. We can't let you leave until morning!"

"Thank you Mr. Fenton." Terry replied, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"But where are your parents?" Maddie asked.

"I, uh, got lost! I already told them where I was on the phone earlier."

"Well that's good, I'll show you the extra room in the Op center later."

"But for now… Who wants some fudge?" Jack shouted.

"What's fudge?" Dani and Terry asked at the same time. The question caused the jaws of the whole Fenton family to drop.

"You've never…had fudge?" Danny asked in shocked in which the two pre-teens shook their heads.

"Never heard of it."

"Suffering spooks this is worse than I thought! Maddie! Jazz ! Go and get out our best fudge! Danny! You know what do."

"HEY! Let G-!" Their voices of protest were unheard as father and son took the two pre-teens and quickly carried them into the kitchen.

_****_

While Dani and Terry were being dragged off, someone was watching them from the shadows.

Unknown POV

This is unexpected, the ghost girl has friends. Oh well, at least it'll be more of a challenge now. Those fools thought that they could lock my power away. Slowly but surely, their seal is weakening, I can already feel some of my past power returning.

But I'll need time, and the ghost boy and his friends need to grow stronger. Every ruler needs some sort of resistance. It will be fun to crush them when the time finally comes as an example to both worlds. Soon, I'll revert to my true form and all shall bow before me.

_The… End…?_

* * *

Soul: And…DONE! Well there you go people! The epilogue of Helping Danielle and a preview of things to come, but they won't be fighting this guy so soon. Anybody would like to guess who it is? It's the most unlikely person you would ever think.

I would like to thank all of you who read my fic, and those who reviewed and encouraged me.

My new story will be up as soon as you guys answer this question.

Do you want Dani to be in Middle School or High School with Danny? Either way won't affect the story that much but I can't decide on it. You can either review or go to the poll on my profile.

Well thanks again for reading my story! See ya!


End file.
